


Jealousy Can be a Powerful Aphrodisiac

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: The Impala is parked near the back door, and Sam can breathe better when he sees it. Dean’s Baby is the perfect place for what he has planned for his big brother.





	Jealousy Can be a Powerful Aphrodisiac

                                                             

Concentrating on his cell phone, Sam doesn’t see the girl approaching. When he realizes that, she and his brother are very close at the pool table.

The girl's intention is obvious. She’s all insinuation and seduction.

His brother, who should be making money playing, seems self-satisfied with the attention. Dean's big hand on the girl's delicate waist – while helping her move the cue – is like a punch in Sam’s stomach. The destructive force of jealousy invades every cell of his body, creating the worst emotions. Dean has one owner. Dean is his and only his.

Sam isn’t adept at showing jealousy in public. However, the girl’s audacity makes him revise his concepts in seconds. Resolutely, he gets up from his chair and walks over to the couple at the pool table.

“Dean? We have to go.” There's nothing for them to do tonight, but it doesn’t matter. All Sam wants is to take his brother away from the girl.

“What? No way, man. It's our day off, and I'm teaching some moves for my friend Lucy here.”

Dean's hand maneuvers the girl's hips seductively, and his big brother ignores him completely. It makes Sam's blood boil. If Dean intends to provoke irritation, he did it because Sam is pissed off. And there’s no doubt that the girl is enjoying the situation when she leans even more over the table, making his brother follow her and practically molding himself against her back.

“I think I learned what you taught me, Dean,” she says, and her pretentious voice is annoying.

As fast as his hunter reflexes allow, he wraps a large hand on Dean's arm, pulling his brother out of the girl's back.

The cue hits the ground with a heavy thud, and the girl looks at him angrily. “What are you doing, asshole?”

“I’m taking care of my property.” The words come out of his mouth as he heads to the back door, dragging Dean by the arm. And his brother keeps his mouth shut down at least once.

The Impala is parked near the back door, and Sam can breathe better when he sees it. Dean’s Baby is the perfect place for what he has planned for his big brother.

Dean remains silent as Sam presses him against the driver's door, hard.

“You son of a bitch,” Sam snarls before attacking Dean’s mouth, both hands clutching the collar of his brother’s jacket.

The kiss is wild, and Dean reacts after a few seconds, mouths and tongues fighting desperately for dominance.

The force he uses on the leg between Dean’s thighs is deliberate; he wants to provoke pain. Even so, Sam feels his brother’s erection under the layers of clothing.

“You’re a whore,” he accuses after releasing his brother’s mouth, the taste of beer and blood fanning the flames of his anger.

“I was just helpful. Lucy is a good girl.”

“As if you were not rubbing yourself against her!”

“I can’t teach someone to play on the other side of the table, Sam, and you know that. Or did you forget how I taught you?”

The malicious tone of the question is purposeful, and Sam remembers very well all the lessons Dean gave him. Lessons that invariably ended with Sam fucked senseless. And he doesn’t want all those good memories smeared by some girl in a bar.

“Your teacher days are over, idiot. You’re the one who needs lessons now.” Immediately, he opens the back door and pushes his brother inside the Impala. Dean falls back against the leather, almost hitting his head on the window.

“Be careful, man!”

“You should have thought of that before letting others touch what's mine.” He doesn’t even try being careful when he opens his brother's jeans, pulling it down to Dean's thigh. The jerk is without underwear, of course. “Now shut up, Dean.”

It’s a tight fit for two big men like them, but it's been many years of practice and quickies in the backseat. So, it doesn’t take long for Sam to position himself over his brother’s groin while Dean looks at him lasciviously.

Wearing only his gray undershirt, Sam holds the big erection against his hole. The descent is agonizingly slow with no lubrication to ease the way, and he grits his teeth. But the pain is more tolerable than the other times he did it, thanks to the sex they had in the shower before heading out to the bar.

Without allowing time to adjust to the length inside him, Sam moves slowly at first. This isn’t what he wants, though, and the intensity goes up until he's fucking his brother like a possessed man. There is strength in his upward and downward movements, but there is sensuality too, and Dean's adoring look is what he wants to see; his brother’s attention all in him and only for him.

However, Sam isn’t worried about the pleasure of the man beneath him. Every move is directed at his prostate, and all that matters now is the need of wanting his brother’s cock stuffing him entirely.

“Wow, Sam! You're providing a show for Lucy,” Dean says as he moves his hands toward Sam’s hips.

The smack that he gets makes him pull back, but there is no sign of irritation on the freckled face. On the contrary, the smirk is one that Sam is more than accustomed to seeing.

“No touching, Dean,” he demands. “And what do you mean?”

A load groan of delight comes from his throat as he rocks his body up and down, sending Dean’s member into that sweet spot inside him. His hard cock is slapping against his big brother abs.

“She was leaning against the bar door and seemed very interested in what was happening,” he explains, solicitously.

“What...?”

The surprise makes him stop moving, his big brother’s member entirely sheltered by his interiors.

Everything on Dean's face indicates he's telling the truth, but Sam doesn’t want to believe the girl's impertinence. The fun in Dean's green eyes doesn’t help either, and he needs to know.

Unable to contain himself, he looks back to find white teeth and full lips covered in red lipstick in a knowing smile. The girl is leaning against the door, and she’s beautiful; the kind of woman Dean used to connect before they recognized that their love was more than brotherly, and incest was the least of their innumerable sins.

A new wave of possessiveness rushes through him, and Sam pronounces the word _mine_ before turning back to his brother. He kisses Dean rudely and resumes his movements, bouncing up and down on his brother's cock. The bite on Dean's lower lip is stronger than usual, but his brother moans against his mouth. And Sam enjoys it.

“When will you learn to keep the dick in your pants, Dean?”

“Hmm...maybe never.”

“Asshole.”

In addition to torturing his brother sweetly, Sam takes pleasure in showing the girl that Dean is taken. So, he moves his body sinuously, hips thrusting downward. And there's no shame in Sam for knowing the girl has a privileged view of his hole working Dean's cock. From then on, the exhibitionism hidden by layers of rationality is released, and Sam rotates his hips, driven by adrenaline and anger. He moans loudly on purpose even though the girl can’t hear that.

Sam picks up the pace, and his brother is moaning against the Impala's back seat. Soon he can feel himself being swept to the edge, which makes him accelerate his movements, squirming his ass back and forth. Dean is so deep, the huge member hitting his prostate every fucking time.

His big brother remains quiet although breathing heavily. He knows Dean wants to touch, wants to push his hips up and take the control back; however, Sam won’t allow that. He is in total control tonight.

The muscles in Sam's legs begin to shake because of the effort. Still, he rides his big brother hard, and the world consists of the sliding of hips and the burning of the cock inside him.

When Sam comes, the waves of his release hit him hard. But he can hold his cock in his right hand, directing the drops of semen against his brother’s chest and face, marking what belongs to him.

Dean closes his eyes, though the drops don’t go over his chin. And it's a perfect sight, the shirt and manly face wet with Sam’s cum.

He contracts his hole a few times around the hard cock inside him, but there is no other movement. Sam’s content to sit on his brother's lap and try to catch his breath. The point is made anyway.

“Is that it?” Dean asks a moment after opening his eyes and gazing at Sam in astonishment.

“Huh?” Sam acts like he doesn’t know a thing.

“I still have a little problem here, Sam,” Dean says, and the little problem – which is anything but little – is hard as a rock inside his ass.

Sam raises an eyebrow, and it's evident he doesn’t intend to do anything about Dean's erection.

As soon as his big brother realizes his intention, however, there is a change in his demeanor.

“Oh! Is that how it's going to be, bitch?” Dean demands, and there is heat in his voice.

Without waiting for an answer, his big brother reacts, and within seconds Sam's sense of gravity changes completely. He ends up lying on his back and with the head out of the backseat.

The look that greets him in a world upside down is of amusement and maybe lustful. The girl keeps watching them, and Sam feels mortified for the first time since it all began. But it's too late for that.

His brother slides his massive erection into him again, fast and rough. And he's so sensitive he wants to cry. Then Dean hits his prostate as the girl continues with her eyes fixed on them, and his discomfort begins to stay in the background in his mind.

He feels possessive all over again and wraps his legs around his brother's waist the best he can in the tight space, receiving every thrust of potent hips.

“I want her to see your face while I fuck you. I want her to see how much you love being fucked like a bitch in the back seat of a car, where everyone can see his lewd behavior. I want her wanting to be in his place.” Dean's hoarse voice is loud and clear.

“What do you think, Sammy? Is her panty wet? Is her pussy clenching around anything, wanting a big dick inside her?”

Dean is slamming into Sam’s ass so hard that he’ll have trouble sitting for a week.

“Dean!” He screams, wanting his brother to shut up, wanting the girl to disappear and stop looking at what belongs to him. None of that happens, though. His brother keeps talking, and the girl paying attention to every detail, every thrust and moan coming out of Sam’s open mouth. And he can’t do anything. Dean has full control now: of his body, soul and heart – what belongs to his big brother by right anyway.

Then there is no more embarrassment, and Sam is surrender and submission, lust and love. Without much leverage in this position, he arches up to meet Dean’s impulses, but the only thing he can do is squeeze his legs around the firm waist. And this is where Sam wants to be, with his brother inside him forever.

“I think Lucy's having fun, Sammy. She looks a bit flushed.”

All the blood seems to have run to Sam's head, and the assault on his prostate is leaving his senses overwhelmed, even if it's too early for him to get hard again.

“It’s a shame that at this angle she can’t see you sucking my prick into your hole like you’re starving for it, baby.”

When he notices, there are strong hands at his waist, pulling his body entirely into the Impala, and he can’t see the girl anymore. He doesn’t even have time to react because Dean grabs hold of his hair with one hand, moving his chin against Sam's mouth.

“Clean up your mess, Sam.” Disobeying doesn’t cross his mind, and his tongue does a great job of cleaning up all semen from Dean's face.

“That's it. Such a little whore. Show Lucy how good a bitch you are.”

“Fucker,” he growls, biting Dean's lower lip. The girl’s name in his big brother’s mouth inciting his jealousy once more.

“Wow! The wild kitten bites.” There is amusement in Dean's voice, despite the swollen lip.

The next thing Sam knows are teeth coming down on his shoulder, hard, as hips speed up. And that's Dean asserting his dominance the only way he knows, aggressively.

The pain of the bite doesn’t prevent a new orgasm, and it’s so strong that Sam sees stars. And Dean fucks him ruthlessly through his orgasm, face buried against Sam’s shoulder. Dean doesn’t stop – in and out, in and out – fucking him through the aftershocks and until he’s shifting unpleasantly under the weight above him. And he’s raw when feels the warm liquid invading his interiors. Then all the moment stops; the heavy breath of both the only indication of life inside the Impala.

Feeling drained and lost in the afterglow, Sam barely notices Dean closing the door and rearranging them until he’s nestled against his big brother’s chest. His breathing returns to normal gradually, and the strong heart beating against his ear is like a lullaby. Sam's almost falling asleep when he hears Dean's hoarse voice. “Just that way for you to be convincing about sex in public.”

It takes a few seconds for him to process what Dean is saying.

Sam lifts his head to look at his brother. “What? Did you plan it?”

“Yeah.” An epic smirk becomes visible on the gorgeous face.

“Dean? What the hell did you do?”

“No big deal, Sammy. I set up it with the girl when you were not paying attention. She’s a lesbian, by the way.”

All this is unbelievable, but Sam knows his brother is telling the truth. And he blushes furiously at the thought of his behavior and everything the girl saw. But in the end, he can’t deny that the intensity of it all was worth every second. Still, he won’t let Dean get out of this easy.

“Dumbass! You’ll pay for this!”

“If you're referring to handcuffs, spanking and gags, I'm in, baby,” his incorrigible big brother says smiling broadly.

“Do you think of anything else, Dean?”

“Of course! Making out, for example.”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

With a lover like Dean, his sex life is anything but boring. He closes his eyes, comforted by the smell of his big brother, and thinking about strings before falling asleep.

 


End file.
